


The Perfect Song

by World_Class_Izzy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, I know nothing about music but I started this anyway, M/M, No Pairings (Yet), band au, just a cute little idea I had, nothing is planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_Class_Izzy/pseuds/World_Class_Izzy
Summary: Sanders SIdes Band AU!A small drabble about Virgil writing a song for his band.





	The Perfect Song

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody likes this enough I might continue it, so leave comments! Tell me where you want to see it go because I have 0 plans.

There are moments when Virgil is happy to hear Patton’s drumset, and there are times when he contents himself by eavesdropping on Roman’s vocal warmups, and there are definitely times when he’s relieved to hear Logan explaining musical concepts to the previously mentioned bandmates. Truly, honestly, Virgil knows that there are times when the other three boys make him feel better about the ever ongoing journey that is his life story… 

But today, right now, is not one of those times. 

In fact, the clash of Patton’s cymbals is making him tense, the repetitive noises being released from Roman’s insufferable vocal cords are pissing him off, and Logan’s rambling lecture is giving him anxiety. 

Needless to say, Virgil has had enough. 

Sucking in a deep breath, the purple-haired boy threw back his head and shouted -- as loudly as he could in order to be heard over the cacophony of noises -- “Shut up!”

The silence isn’t immediate, Patton’s final hit of the cymbal vibrating and echoing for a long moment, but it soon titters into a stark nothingness and Virgil is able to turn his attention back to the notebook laying on his lap.

_O, the best day of my life_  
_Will be the worst day of my life_  
_O, the day I die_  
_The best, the worst, the last_  
_Day of my life_

It’s… A start. But he’s struggling to write anything past this chorus he’s created. 

They guys all know it too, and Virgil can’t help but feel bad that while they’ve been excited about their upcoming tour -- their first tour -- Virgil’s been anxiously holed away in his room staring at a mostly-blank page. 

It’s not like they don’t enough songs. Hell, their roster for each show has already been preplanned and they’ve mastered each song on their list! But Virgil can’t help but think that something is missing. 

With a huff, he strums his acoustic guitar, who is lovingly named Mr.Grande, and hums the tune of the new lyrics. They’re slower than the bands usual sound and Virgil can already hear Roman groaning about how dark and edgy they are, but inspiration had struck -- for about twelve seconds -- and Virgil wasn’t willing to compromise his work. 

He’d rather scrap the song completely than change it, Roman’s delicate sensibilities be damned.

His fingers play over the strings of Mr.Grande slowly, plucking chords and tunes absently to fill the room around him as he considered what to write.

A soft knock at the door broke his thoughts, urging him to glance up and see none other than Patton poking his blonde head into the room. “Hey, kiddo!”

“Sup Pat?” Virgil attempted a weak smile, setting aside his guitar in order to give the older boy his full attention.

Though he didn’t look the part, nor act it, Patton held the title of the oldest among the four bandmates. Then came Logan, followed by Roman and Virgil who coincidentally shared a birthday in July. 

Patton happily bounced into the room, respectfully shutting the door before he made his way to sit beside Virgil on the bed. “Nothing much,” he replied with his usual sunshine-smile, “Just wanted to check on you.” He paused, but before Virgil could think of a reply Patton was continuing. “I also wanted to apologize. Y’know, for making too much noise… I just got excited about the new cymbal. I know you’re really worried about the new song so I’ll try to keep it down.”

Virgil sighed and shook his head, smiling ever-so-slightly at Patton. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I yelled.” 

As expected, Patton waved the apology away with a chuckle. 

The two sat in silence for a moment before Patton asked, “Can I hear it yet?” 

“Not yet.”

Patton always got first dibs on hearing Virgil’s songs -- it was, like, a rule -- but Virgil didn’t want Patton to hear it until it was perfect. Especially given the tone of the song… It would upset Patton regardless, but if he could make it perfect than the older boy might spare him the self-love lecture. 

Of course, he’d get the same speech from Logan later, but one talk would be better than two. 

Patton nodded, sporting an understanding smile that calmed Virgil’s nerves. “Okay. Have you gotten any further with it?”

“Nope,” Virgil expressed, voice heavy as he popped the ‘p’ with Roman-level dramatics, “It's still just… Just a chorus…” 

With a soft chuckle, the older boy ruffled Virgil’s hair and stood up off the bed. “Well, that’s alright kiddo. No pressure, okay? We’ve got tons of songs.” 

Virgil only hummed in response, already turning back to his notebook with his pen at the ready. 

“I’m ordering pizza for dinner,” Patton stated as he made his way out of the bedroom, “It should be here soon, so make sure you come down and eat some before you go to bed.” 

Again, Virgil hummed in response. With a soft smile and a quiet farewell, Patton left the room. When the door shut with a click, Virgil grabbed his guitar again… 

It had to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody likes this enough I might continue it, so leave comments! Tell me where you want to see it go because I have 0 plans.


End file.
